Kibbles and Bits: Wolf Drabbles
by ShadowPast620
Summary: This is a series of pack-based drabbles I wrote in response to various picture and word prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Benign Dominance**

Genre: Angst / Romance

Rated: M

Pairing: Wolf / His Imprint

Words: 500

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{**

He gently swept her hair out of his way and pressed his lips to the pale silk of her skin. She tried to pull away, but he knew her too well and the warm, strong hands she loved so much were already around her waist, holding her fast in his embrace. "Let go. I'm still mad at you."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with you right now, either."

That brought her up short. It was the first time he had shown any sign of anger. But this fight was a long time coming and her shock quickly turned back to anger. "I don't need you telling me what to do. I'm –"

He spun her around in his grasp. This would be the last time they would have this argument. He would see to it. He would make her understand. "Fuck me; I am so sick of hearing this! I'm just a dumb rez rat, a lowly senior in high school, and you're the worldly wise college freshman."

"I've never said that! You know I don't think that!"

"Don't you? Why else would you continue to do what I have asked you repeatedly not to do? No one had any idea where you were for almost eighteen hours."

"I sleep! I eat! I was in the library! College freshman, remember? I study from time to time."

"Glad to hear it. I hate dumb girls. That doesn't explain why you didn't check in with someone. We were all worried."

She rolled her eyes. He hated it when she did that. "Oh, yeah. As if privacy wasn't becoming enough of a joke in real life, I now have to keep my boyfriend AND the La Push Pound Puppies apprised of my every move. This is beyond ridiculous." She braced her hands against his chest and pushed with all her might. "Let me go!"

"Make me."

She looked up, startled by the chill in his voice. "I don't want to hurt you."

He laughed, amused by her concern. "I'll heal. Show me what you've got, little girl."

Pissed off beyond measure now, she brought everything she had with a vengeance. And failed spectacularly to cause him any discomfort, or to escape. She rested her head over his heart in abject surrender.

The sob that he could no longer contain took her breath away. "Do you get it now? How terrified I am of losing you? You can't save yourself from the monsters who want to spread you on a cracker and have you for a snack, and I won't live in a world that doesn't have you in it. "

She wrapped her arms around him tight. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

"I know how much your independence means to you. I don't want to be your master. Just, please, don't make it hard for me to protect you."

"I just want to warn you; you're going to get sick of me."

He pulled her close to kiss her. "I'll take that bet."


	2. Chapter 2

**Make Me**

**Genre:** Angst / Romance

**Rated:** M (Language & Lemon)

**Pairing:** Quil / OC

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{**

It was Friday. Mid-terms were finally over and Spring Break stretched before her. So why were her Spidey senses on overload and WTF was it with Gina and the grin on her adorable, freckled face? Amy stuffed her books in her locker, slammed the door on all things academic and strode toward the door to the parking lot, praying Gina was just happy the week was over. No such luck.

"Hate to piss in your popcorn, Sister Friend, but your faithful Indian companion did NOT get the memo. Want me to smack him for you?"

"Thanks, G. I got this. Text me later." Amy marched across the lot and past the boy leaning against the driver's door of her Kia Soul to stuff her purse and backpack in the back seat. "Scram, Tonto. You're gonna scratch the paint."

The boy raised an eyebrow in her direction, but remained otherwise unmoved.

"Seriously, Lassie. Go chase some sparkly people. I got the house to myself for nine days. That means lounging around in my jammies and the consumption of massive amounts of Chinese take-away and Ben & Jerry's while mainlining bad cinema."

He smiled at that. "Really? I was thinking it meant you, naked on the kitchen table, screaming my name while I tongue-fuck you into next week."

She spoke slowly, poking him in the chest with each word. "You. Are. Dis. Gusting! Now get the fuck off my car and GO AWAY!"

"Oh, come on, Amy. That was five days ago. You can't still be mad."

"Can and am. If I throw a stick will you chase it?"

The smile faded from his face and he held out his hand. "Gimme the keys, Amy."

She glared at him defiantly. "Make me."

The flash of gold in the toffee depths of his eyes almost made Amy back away, but she had issued the challenge and she would see it through. He slid his hands down her back and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He cupped one hand under her ass and tangled his other hand in her hair. She closed her eyes as his lips covered hers and tried to ignore him. He let her. For a few seconds.

He was too much. His heat seeped into her and she snuggled closer. He massaged her neck and she sighed, giving him room to slip his tongue into her mouth. He tasted dark and sweet. He moved against her, grinding his erection into her while he plundered her mouth with his tongue. Amy tried to pull away, but she had missed him so much. She pulled her mouth away, gasping for breath. "Ooh, yes! Oh, please, right there."

"Let go, Baby. Let it happen."

One last hard thrust pushed her over the edge and he swallowed her cries in a kiss that made her see stars. Boneless in his arms, she caved and handed over the keys.

"I love you, Quil. Not sharing my Kung Pao Shrimp."

"Fair enough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Waiting Waves**

**Genre:** Angst / Drama

**Rated:** M (Possible disturbing images)

**Pairing:** Bella / Sam

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{*}:{**

Bella reveled in the sun on her face and the wind in her hair. The water below roiled and growled in invitation, but she had no intention of tempting Fate a second time. She was happy to sit high above it in her favorite lacy sweater and shades wrestling with a decision that had been dogging her for too long. Jacob and Billy were in Port A for most of the day and she had every intention of making the most of her time alone to think. It irked her that something so small caused her so much unrest, but she was resolved to put the issue behind her before the sun set on another day.

She chuckled softly when noise behind her heralded the arrival of one of her too-protective brothers. She appreciated the irony of seeing Sam step out of the trees, a thinly veiled look of concern on his handsome face. She scooted back from the edge a bit and patted the ground next to her. "Hey, Sam."

Sam sat close enough to put Bella well within arm's reach. "Everything ok, Bella?"

"Yes. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Titanic."

Sam had the grace to look a bit confused. "The ship sinks. Every time."

Bella laughed. "Oh, my God! I thought I was the only one who hoped somehow the ending would be different this time."

"Nope. Guilty."

"Actually, I was thinking of old Rose throwing that ridiculously expensive necklace over the side."

"Why?"

Bella held something up to the sun and nearly blinded them both with the reflection of light and riot of rainbows. "I need to decide what to do with this damned thing."

"Your engagement ring."

"I tried to give it back," Bella sighed. "Edward said it was a gift and I should keep it."

"It ties you to them."

"Exactly! I've thought about selling it. Using the money for the pack…"

Sam's voice was hard and angry. "Don't. We don't want it."

Bella took off her shades and looked into his eyes, waiting for him to continue.

"They tried to convince us they were better because they fed from animals. We'd find the remains of their hunts. Rotting corpses, too fouled with their stench and venom for even a starving scavenger to tolerate. Pelts ripped to shreds, meat wasted. Cubs left motherless to die of starvation. There was no honor to their kills. No gratitude for the sacrifice of life."

"Jake never told me."

"No. He wouldn't. He wasn't there the day Paul and I found the wolf pack. They'd slaughtered them all and not for food. Every wolf, even the pups. They'd tortured the Alpha. Paul cried. I threw up. They were nothing but lies, cruelty and destruction."

Bella put her shades back on and looked out to sea. "I know what to do now."

Sam stretched his arm out in front of her. "Rose had a railing to hang on to."

Bella braced herself against him and threw the ring into the waiting waves.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Many Wolves, So Little Time**

**Genre:** Romance

**Rated:** M (Here there be Lots of Lemons)

**Pairing:** Bella / Wolves

**Words:** 705 (I tried. I really tried.)

**Disclaimer:** All things Twilight belong to S. Meyer. I only play with her toys.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Bella floated lazily up from the depths of sleep. She was warm and wet, with the most delicious ache between her thighs; an emptiness waiting to be filled. Her hand slipped under the covers into a tangle of silky, black curls. Bella gasped, wide eyed, at the realization she wasn't alone in her bed.

Quil looked up, grinning. "Good. You're awake. Time to get serious."

Sliding up to center himself, Quil sheathed his generous length to the hilt with one slow, determined thrust. Bella moaned at the sweet burn of her body stretching to accommodate him. Quil gently pulled her legs up and over his shoulders and began a rhythm that left her helpless to do much more than hang on tight and try to catch enough breath to scream his name. He brought her to orgasm three times before he released her legs and pounded into her hard and fast, flooding her spent body with his seed.

He brushed the sweat-soaked hair off her forehead and pressed a kiss to her lips before sliding on his cut-offs and heading for the door. "Remember that when you make your decision, Bells."

Bella drifted back to sleep trying to remember what Jake said to her the night before. She thought he was joking at the time. What had he said? She belonged with the pack. Keeping secrets of the vampire world and the shape shifters and she was safer in La Push. He said he'd deal with it if she didn't choose him, even though he'd been her first lover – and lifelong best friend. She wasn't an imprint, but she could be a marked mate, she just needed to pick her wolf. They'd be happy to help her decide. Was that why Quil was in her bed? She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Embry was more direct. He simply plucked her off the beach and threw her over his shoulder. Once in his room he caged her against the wall and kissed her senseless while he removed her clothes, never touching her skin. By the time she was completely naked Bella was crying to feel the heat of his hands on her body. She threw her arms around his neck and climbed him like a kitten up a velvet cat tree. He cupped her breasts and laughed softly as she ravaged his mouth, sucking on his tongue and biting his lip. When she drew blood he tossed her on the bed, gave her pert bottom a smack, and took her wolfy-style.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

Bella woke late, stretched, and rolled over to sit on the edge of her bed. Wincing, she shifted position a bit and smiled. She'd always wondered what the guys meant when they said Seth was an "ass man." Oh, but it had been glorious. He'd plied her with wine and massaged her entire body before turning her over and propping her hips on a pillow. He was gentle and sweet and patient and he'd touched her in places and ways that took her breath away. It wasn't what she'd want every night, but she did want it again.

**}:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ * }:{ *}:{**

It was no surprise when Paul pulled Bella into the shower and pushed her gently to her knees, his cock proudly erect and demanding to be loved.

She glanced up shyly, "I've never done this before. Not really."

Paul smiled and stroked her cheek. "I'll teach you. Just open that sweet mouth."

Bella learned quickly, moaning in triumph as she swallowed each hot pulse, holding him tight until he softened and slipped from her mouth. Paul carried her to his bed and made sweet, wicked love to her until she begged for sleep. He kissed her cheek and pulled her tight against him. "Two more, little girl, then you need to decide."

Bella snuggled into his heat, wondering how much truth there was to the rumor Brady and Collin did everything together. She was sure she could request a do-over from all seven wolves. Just to make a fair and truly informed decision.


End file.
